Fluffy and Kagome
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: COMPLETED:: hey people, it'a all about kagome and fluffy. it's a fiction for them k? i'll be posting an inukag one soon! never fear!
1. Default Chapter

Fluffy and Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the lovely Inu gang. Rumiko Takahashi does and we love her for giving us these lovely characters to work with.  
  
Warning: If someone is going to add a review to this I suggest  
that there be no flames. You flame me I flame you with  
flamethrower. ^__^  
  
Sesshomaru joins the team to defeat Naraku. During battle Kagome is killed. Inu Yasha revives her by wishing on the jewel that she should become a demon that she would find interesting. Kagome wakes up to find herself a dog demon. (What a surprise.) Inu Yasha kills Naraku but dies from battle wounds. Inu Yasha makes Sesshomaru promise to take care of Kagome. Kagome stays with Sesshomaru at his castle. Sesshomaru falls in love with her. What will happen? (oh, the suspense must be killing you by now folks!)  
  
Chapter one: Kagome meets Rin  
  
She remembered it all to well in her dreams, her dieing, and Inu Yasha bringing her back with the jewel and killing Naraku. He died shortly after giving Kagome to Sesshomaru to protect. Kagome had woken up once before in Sesshomaru's arms on the way to his castle. He told her what she now was and where they were going. Then she fell asleep in his arms. (Kagome used some of her Miko power to give Fluffy his arm back)  
  
Kagome woke up on a large bed, covered in dark blue satin sheets and an extremely soft bright red comforter. She looked around the room. It was huge. It had a walk-in closet, full of kimonos and obis, and its own bathroom. Kagome got off of the bed to see her dressed in a dark blue kimono with soft pink sakura on it. She walked into the bathroom to see a small man made hot spring in it. Kagome walked around the bathroom and found jars of different liquids in it. One had lavender petals in it and another had oils from a sunflower in it. Another one smelled of vanilla and the last one smelled like peaches. 'This is like heaven. Maybe I died.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"KAGOME! You woke up!" Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's stomach. "Shippo, where on earth are we." Kagome asked, still looking around the room. Shippo looked at Kagome, unsure how to answer. "Um, Kagome, remember, Inu Yasha brought you back to life as a demon, one that you would want to be. Then he um, asked Sesshomaru to protect you forever, so we're in his castle." Kagome was remembered. 'Hopefully Sesshomaru will be nice to us.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Shippooooo! Where are you! We were supposed to be playing hide and seek, why did you leave Rin?" a small girl said as she entered Kagome's room. "Oh, Rin is sorry. Fluffy told Rin not to bother you. Rin will leave now." The small girl almost left. "Um, who are you?" Kagome asked with interest. "This is Rin." She said pointing to herself. Kagome almost laughed. The small girl speaks in third person. "It's okay Rin. I never met you before. Come here and tell me who Fluffy is." Kagome said curiously. She never heard of 'Fluffy' before. Rin smiled and went over to Kagome. "Rin will tell you this, Fluffy is actually Sesshomaru. Rin gets Sesshy mad whenever Rin calls him one of her nicknames." Kagome laughed silently.  
  
Shippo watched Kagome and Rin talking. He almost felt jealous because there was another child for Kagome to play with. Rin was no threat to him though he figured; cuz Shippo is Kagome's adopted son after all. Kagome talked to Rin and heard another person enter. That person's scent was strong and smelled of the forest. 'It must be Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome, you're up. I hope that the children didn't wake you." Sesshomaru said staring at the two kids chasing each other in circles. Rin stopped when she saw Sesshomaru and walked over to him. "Don't worry Fluffy. Rin didn't wake up Kagome-chan." Rin said happily. Sesshomaru didn't show his annoyance at Rin talking in third person or her putting chan at the end of Kagome's name. "Did you ask Kagome if you could use chan?" Sesshy asked. "No.." Rin said sadly. Kagome quickly covered for the small girl. "It's okay.Fluffy.. she's aloud to." Kagome said seeing Sesshomaru's surprised face at her calling him Fluffy. Kagome almost laughed seeing this.  
  
"Rin, have you told Kagome my nicknames you gave me?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. "Only two of them." Rin said with happiness in her eyes. Sesshomaru gave in and didn't yell at her, which again surprised Kagome.  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo and asked Sesshomaru when they were going to eat. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then decided to play a game. "I don't really know. Maybe tomorrow or next week even." Sesshomaru was surprised to see that he messed with all of their minds. Even Rin's. Rin almost cried thinking that she wouldn't eat tonight. Sesshomaru noticed this and almost lost his mind. "Don't worry. We'll eat in a few hours." He answered a worried Kagome, upset Shippo, and practically crying Rin. Rin immediately put on her smile, which made Sesshomaru happy even though he didn't show it. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru smiling. "Sesshomaru, are you going to marry Kagome?" she asked hoping that one day Kagome would be her mother. Sesshomaru almost choked. "Nani?" He asked surprised by Rin's question. "You heard Rin Fluffy, are you going to marry Kagome?" Sesshomaru hid his emotions well considering the fact that Rin asked that question. He looked at Rin and smiled. (Yes he smiled everyone-for the first time in history, Fluffy smiled.) "No, Kagome and I will not be marrying each other Rin. We are only friends to her and Shippo." Sesshomaru said, missing the surprised glances given to him by Kagome and Shippo. Rin began to cry though. "But Rin wants Kagome to be Rin's mommy! Rin wants a mommy really bad Fluffy and Kagome is so nice and sweet to Rin even though we just met! She's a demon like you so why not!" Rin said crying and yelling at Sesshomaru who once again hid is feelings of anger and sadness that he made Rin cry. "I'm sorry Rin, it just doesn't work that way." And he left the room with out saying anything more. Rin of course following him crying the whole way.  
  
Kagome went out of her room in search of food. She bumped into one of the servants that worked for Sesshomaru. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome said quickly. Kagome noticed that the lady was carrying something but dropped it when they bumped into each other. Kagome knelt down and helped her pick up the dirty linens. "Sorry Ma'am." The servant replied. Kagome nodded. "It's okay, it's my fault for not looking were I was going." The servant was shocked. If that were Sesshomaru or Rin, she would have been dead. "My name's Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked hoping to learn more about the servant. "My name is Yumi." The woman said shyly. "May I help you take these to where ever you were going to take these? It seems like there are a lot and I wouldn't want you to run into anyone else." Kagome said, wanting to help the old woman badly. The woman reminded her of Keade, who was like her second Mom. Kagome saw the surprised look on the woman's face. She quickly guessed that someone of high society never did this for a simple servant. "My lady, if Sesshomaru saw it he would surely yell." Kagome looked at her with confidence. "Don't worry. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru both fear me. They know exactly what they're messing with so they leave me and my business alone." Yumi trusted the girl as the walked down the halls and stairs to the washing room.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome stated as they walked into the washroom. It was full of pools of water with steam rising. There were others that were washing and rinsing. "Thank you for helping me Lady Kagome." Yumi said as she showed Kagome back to the door. "No prob. I love to help people when they need it." And then Kagome left, intending to find Rin and Shippo. She found Sesshomaru instead.  
  
"Why did you help that servant?" Sesshomaru asked disgustedly. "Cuz she needed help and I'm more caring than you obviously." Kagome said coolly to the demon lord. "You better be happy that Rin favors you as a big sister or you would have died a long time ago." Sesshomaru claimed as he walked away from her.  
  
"Aw, ya know ya love me Fluffy." Kagome said before turning the other way searching the rest of the castle. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and almost fainted. 'I don't even like her, her scent is disgusting and she never shuts up!' Sesshomaru thought, deep down though, he knew it was all one big lie, his thoughts were interrupted by Shippo and Kagome laughing.  
  
"Shippo, he stopped dead in his tracks after I said that. I bet he thought I was serious." Kagome said out of breath from laughing so heard. Shippo almost died from laughter. Slowly, very slowly, Kagome stopped laughing and so did Shippo, they got up and Shippo directed Kagome to the dinning room for dinner.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Kagome was only joking around. 'She didn't mean any of it and I got all worked up over it for nothing. How dare she joke around with Lord of the Western Lands like that, she needs to learn her place and show more respect.' Sesshomaru continued walking and entered the dinning hall mumbling to himself about how annoying everything is.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~Keade's Village~  
  
(A/N: No, I didn't forget about Sango and Miroku.)  
  
"Miroku, do you think Kagome's okay after what happened to her?" Sango asked, concerned about her best friend. "I believe Lady Kagome will be fine, Sesshomaru is just teaching her the basics in survival and fighting, using her powers, and becoming stronger, then he's going to bring her back to us." Miroku said matter-of-factly. "How do you know of this houshi- sama?" Sango was still skeptical of Sesshomaru and Kagome being in his care. Miroku smiled and told her not to worry, and that Sesshomaru gave him his word. Sango relaxed, a very small amount though...  
  
By the end of the day, Sango thought it over many times before presenting her plan to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, can we go and visit Kagome?" Sango asked, making sure there was no rule against it. "I don't see why not, we'll get a few things together and leave in the morning." Sango was so full of joy she hugged the monk, forgetting for a moment is lecherous ways.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" could be heard from miles around as Miroku's wondering hands got the better of him. That act of course didn't go unnoticed. Sango gave him a good whack on the head with her large boomerang, so he was knocked unconscious. Sango picked up Kirara, and got stuff for in the morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~Sesshomaru's fortress~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to Yumi waking her up. "My lady, it's time to wake up, Master Sesshomaru is going to teach you how to fly today." Kagome sat straight up and almost fainted as soon as she got up. "W-what? T-teach m-me how to f-f-fly?"  
  
I love cliff hangers! Review now or I'll flame you with my flamethrower!  
  
~tinkerbell_06~ 


	2. chapter two

I would like to say one thing I DON'T OWN INU YASHA OR ANYONE ELSE.....SAD I KNOW SO GET OVER IT! ~have fun reading and don't forget to review!~ =^.^=  
  
Chapter two: Kimonos and Flying don't mix.  
  
Yumi helped Kagome into another simple, yet lovely Kimono before her lessons.  
  
"Do I have to wear this thing while I learn how to fly? It isn't comfortable to wear anyway." Kagome complained as she tied back her hair. "I'm sorry but Sesshomaru told us to get you only Kimonos." Kagome moaned as she walked out back and saw a lovely garden. On the other side of the garden was a small meadow with a few trees. 'Simply beautiful, who would have thought Sesshomaru would have an eye for beauty.' Kagome thought when she walked up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"So Maru-chan, nice flower garden ya got there." Kagome said casually. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. 'Maru-chan. Cute, who would have thought Kagome could have thought that one up.' Sesshomaru thought, ignoring the fact that Kagome was talking to him and complaining.  
  
"Maru-chan are you even listening?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome clueless. "I said do I have to wear this Kimono? It bothers me a lot." Sesshomaru didn't like Kagome going on and on so he ended it. "A woman of high society always wears a lovely Kimono." Sesshomaru said coolly as he walked up to Kagome. Kagome wasn't scared of him though. Sesshomaru was very impressed by it all. He never had a former human woman stand up to him before so he respected her for that much. He noticed that her position was still the same as she pouted. She stood her ground and refused to look at the demon lord. Kagome was thinking about different ways to cross the demon lord and cause him anger towards her. 'She's definitely like my half brother Inu Yasha.' Sesshomaru thought as we looked down at Kagome before turning away from her.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. "Hey, don't leave, you said you were going to teach me how to fly! Fluffy! Get back here now! Hey, don't you look at me that way! Don't make me come over there.. Hey! Don't go back in the castle! HEY!!" Kagome almost felt like killing Sesshomaru at that point. He was so unbearable sometimes. Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk into the castle, leaving her mad and unforgiving.  
  
"Rin wants to play Fluffy." Rin said as Sesshomaru entered the castle. "Jaken is boring!" Rin stated. Sesshomaru looked upset. "Go get Jaken for me Rin." Rin looked happy cuz she knew that Jaken was in trouble for not entertaining her. Rin quickly looked around for Jaken calling for him, "Jaken! Maru-chan wants to talk to you!!!" Sesshomaru stiffened at that name. 'She learned that name from Kagome.' Sesshomaru thought. 'That wench will pay for thinking up of nicknames.'  
  
Kagome ran to the castle and went in through the large door. "FLUFFY!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY MISTER!!!!" Sesshomaru quickly ran to his room and locked every door knowing Kagome was pissed and if you mix that with her miko powers, it's a deadly combination. Kagome quickly ran to Sesshomaru's room and quickly stepped back. Sesshomaru thought he was safe. Key word: thought.  
  
"BOOM!!!!"  
  
The door quickly exploded into extremely tiny pieces and was scattered all around the room. Sesshomaru moved into a corner fearing the demon/miko. He quickly realized that Kagome's powers had increased rapidly and she became stronger and deadlier. Kagome had a blood red aura surrounding her, making her look lovely, yet extremely deadly. She entered the room and found Sesshomaru in the corner. Sesshomaru quickly got up and stood in his fighting stance.  
  
"Kagome! Get a grip! Calm yourself down so that we can talk about what is wrong with you!!" Sesshomaru was yelling trying to get Kagome to calm down.  
  
Rin was out side but saw Kagome with a big, red bubble around her. "KAGOME!!" Rin's cry for Kagome snapped Kagome out of her trace. Kagome immediately passed out on the floor. The aura disappearing and Sesshomaru at her side rushing her to the nurses.  
  
Rin and Shippo waited outside Kagome's room waiting for an update on her condition. Sesshomaru left her room and was ambushed with questions on Kagome's health. Sesshomaru brought them into his study to discuss Kagome.  
  
"She's feeling anger and is depressed over losing Inu Yasha. She loses her temper easily and I think she needs the comfort of Sango. She keeps saying her name and Miroku's asking me if they are here." Shippo realized that Kagome missed them and here family. "Maru-chan, um, do you think Sango and Miroku could come over to see Kagome. I bet they miss her too." Sesshomaru was a little upset being called Maru-chan but was happy about the kitsune's decision. "We shall find them and bring them here." Shippo cheered and left the room happily jumping up and down through out the halls.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Sango and Miroku had been walking for two days. Miroku managed to keep his hands to himself for over half the time. He didn't want to waste time being knocked unconscious while going to see Kagome. Miroku watched Sango up ahead. She had been avoiding him for the whole trip.  
  
'I wish I could tell Sango my feelings, but I fear that she feels noting for me.' Miroku was upset at his thoughts and quickly blocked them. He erased them even quicker when Sango had stopped for the rest of the afternoon. He nearly ran into her.  
*** Sango noticed a nice clearing so decided to stop. Miroku set out to get firewood and Sango and Kirara went hunting for food.  
  
"Kirara, do you think Miroku likes me? I always wonder. I mean, I like him but his groping habits would have to stop, that's all he does." Kirara looked up at her master and quickly meowed to reassure Sango of her worries. Sango was happy and smiled at Kirara. "Thank you Kirara for listening to my worries."  
*** Miroku wasn't far away when he heard Sango talk to Kirara so he decided to listen in. "I wonder if Miroku likes me? I always wonder. I mean, I like him but his groping habits would have to stop.." Miroku stopped listening and walked away picking up more sticks. "So she does like me." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kagome woke up on a comfortable futon with silk covers over her. There was Yumi standing over her cooling her forehead off with warm water. "You've wakened. I'll go and inform Master Sesshomaru." Yumi left the room and silently closed the door.  
  
Kagome had the worst headache. "Owie, my heads hurts. My miko powers wear me out." Kagome closed her eyes and began to cry.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has waken and she is doing better. She has a headache and is resting and... crying?" Yumi and Sesshomaru walked silently into the room. Kagome's ears were moving around and she was crying and talking in her sleep. "Mom.. Sota.. Gramps.. Sango.. Miroku. I miss you all." Then she was silent but the tears continued to fall.  
  
"Yumi, please leave and make sure the Kitsune and Rin don't enter the room." "Yes m' lord."  
  
Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome and watched her cry and call for her friends and family in her sleep. He didn't realize it yet but he was falling in love with the human miko. She was smart, beautiful, and had a free spirit. She always did things her way, she had a lovely scent that drove him insane, she was nothing like Kikiyo, completely different in every way. Inu Yasha was too big of a fool to realize it.  
  
Kagome stopped crying and was beginning to wake up and saw Sesshomaru sitting there in deep thought. 'I wonder how long he has been there. He's so beautiful. His long silver hair looks like silk and his eyes are like melted gold. Wait! Why am I thinking this? Oh well. It's true. Might as well not be in denial to myself..' Kagome slowly sat up which brought the demon lord back to reality.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't sit up yet. Your headache might get worse." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and cried all over again. "I don't care! I want to see my friends and family! They probably think I'm dead or something." Kagome was shaking from crying so much. Sesshomaru did the only thing he figured he should do, he held her in his arms until she fell asleep. When Kagome fell asleep, he got up and left the room.  
  
When he left the room he quickly got Jaken. "Jaken, go get two demons to bring Sango and Miroku to the palace." Sesshomaru watched to toad demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you in love with the human, are you feeling emotions and showing them?" "Don't question me Jaken or must I make you play dress up with Rin." "Sorry dear Lord. I had forgotten my place. I shall do as you say." Jaken left the demon Lord, leaving Sesshomaru to think of what Jaken had said.  
  
'Am I in love with Kagome? I'm going to miss her if she were to ever leave me. At least she can't run back to Inu Yasha, she can't return to her time, there are hardly and demons at all. What if she wants to continue traveling with Sango and Miroku? I will say that she needs to stay with Rin and play with her. I am in love with her, but how? When did it happen? Maybe I should actually open my feelings to someone, maybe the monk, Kagome always confines in him.' Sesshomaru kept thinking this over up until he heard Jaken run screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, please get these brats away from me!!" Jaken said as he ran down the halls being chased by the two children. Rin and Shippo both had something in the hands as they chased the toad demon. Shippo was carrying a small kimono that was black with light pink sakura on it. Rin had a small blonde wig and some face paint stuff in attempt to make Jaken look pretty.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the children chase Jaken in circles around himself. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken and looked at the children evilly. "Children, don't be too cruel, I still need him to be alive when you're done..." The children looked from Sesshomaru to Jaken. Jaken realized he'd rather be in hell at the moment then there...  
  
Tinkerbell_06: Okay, I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC but who cares right? 


	3. chapter three

One thing I need to mention before I forget, don't own 'em so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3: This chappie has no name pplz! Sorry!  
  
Kagome woke up to the loud scream of a certain toad demon. Kagome slowly got up and grabbed a heavy book from her time. She opened the door and trudged down the hall to the source of the scream. Kagome was a wreck! Her hair was sticking up on one side and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She walked down the steps, slowly. She walked closer to the demon ready to kill the bastard if given the chance. Sesshomaru quickly noticed her coming closer; she reeked of not enough sleep and PMS (pissy miko syndrome). Sesshomaru let go of Jaken and gave him a small warning. "Run"  
  
Jaken didn't understand what he meant until it was too late. Jaken was knocked unconscious after Kagome hit him with her heavy math book. Kagome then fell to her knees and punched the toad until he was bleeding from his mouth, nose, and he had at least 4 broken bones, and 10 fractures. Kagome then got up and went back to her room to continue her needed sleep.  
  
Shippo and Rin left the area to go play in the garden, talking about how Kagome almost killed Jaken and how cool it was. Sesshomaru looked down at the toad and shook his head. "Jaken, you should know by now not to upset Lady Kagome." Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, I am sorry please forgive me." Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and kicked him away so that he could go to his study. No one helped Jaken... ha ha ha!!!  
  
Shippo and Rin were happily playing in the garden by the lake when Rin tripped over a rock and fell. Blood quickly appeared at the cut. It may be small, but a child is a child, and she cried. Sesshomaru quickly came to the site, about to strangle Shippo when a happy, perky Kagome appeared in the garden too.  
  
"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked, she saw Rin crying and ignored the two demons about to fight. " *sniff* Rin was *sniff* running with Shippo and Rin fell." Kagome leaned over to take a look at the small cut. "Let me see it Rin, I won't touch it." Rin reluctantly removed her hand from the wound, revealing a small cut with some blood that was already beginning to dry there. Sesshomaru looked shocked. 'She cried over THAT!' Then he looked at Kagome, she was smiling. "Come with me Rin and I'll fix it up for you." Rin followed Kagome to the castle, still sniffing and holding back tears. Sesshomaru followed the two girls, leaving Shippo there to wait and play with a butterfly.  
  
Kagome slid back the screen door to her room and brought Rin in. "Here Rin sit on the bed while I get my first aid kit out." Rin listened to Kagome and sat at the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru entered and watched the whole scene. "Will Rin be okay Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded to the girl as she brought the first aid kit over. "This may sting a little okay? It's called disinfectant and will kill any yucky germs in the cut." Kagome sprayed the small bottle with a liquid coming out. "Ouch!" Rin said as it hit the cut. Sesshomaru flinched. Kagome got out a small band-aid and placed it over the cut. "Now don't touch it Rin, it will heal in a few days then you can remove it. This helps it keep out any other bacteria germies that want to get in." Rin nodded and ran off with Shippo to continue playing.  
  
Sesshomaru of course was amazed at what Kagome had just done. Rin had just gone from crying, to a little unsure, happy and playful all over again. "Tell me Kagome, how did you manage to cheer Rin up that fast?" Kagome smiled, "Easy, a few supplies from my time, and there you have it. Speaking of which, I really need to see my family again, soooo... canIgotomytimeforthreedays?" Sesshomaru luckily caught what she had said, "I'll think about it." And he left.  
  
Kagome sat there on her bed and a small tear slid down her cheek.  
  
What if I never see my family again? Sesshomaru should let me go right? I mean, he's not so evil that he would deprive me of my family. Is he.......  
  
Hey peeps! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now to clear a minor missing detail.... what Kagome's demon form looks like. Okay....  
  
Her hair is dark purple, so dark that in darkness it's black and only in the light to you see that it's purple.  
  
She has clear blue eyes with a few streaks of purple and navy blue.  
  
Her hair has grown past her butt and her ears are like Sesshy's.  
  
Um, she has two strips on her cheeks like Fluffy's only dark purple and a small nave blue moon on her forehead.  
  
And I think that covers it. If anyone would like to draw this and send it to me please be so kind and do so. I love fan art. Also, the worst thing has happened: my mom got rid of cartoon network cuz evil sister was not paying enough attention in school and to much attention at the t.v. *cries non stop cuz Inu Yasha and FLCL is gone.....*  
  
Oh, read and review as always! see ya soon! 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I own no one. Sad yes. All I own is an inu Yasha cd. Ha ha....  
  
Last Time What if I never see my family again? Sesshomaru should let me go right? I mean, he's not so evil that he would deprive me of my family. Is he.......  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Kagome sat on the futon with tears staining her cheeks. She hadn't left her room since she had asked Sesshomaru if she could go home. It was 11:30 a.m. then, now it is 10:30 p.m. Yeah, she was not to happy and very depressed. Shippo and Rin had come in and out of her room through out the day. They tried to cheer her up, and it worked up until the point when Sesshomaru came in and ruined it all.  
  
Sesshomaru: HEY! Why am I the bad guy here? What did I do?  
  
Tinkerbell_06: hey, I'm the authoress, not you! And fyi: you won't answer kagome's question.  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't care! She can go! GO KAGOME GO!  
  
Tinkerbell_06: he he...don't mind sesshy, he just mad that he and kagome aren't talking at the moment.... keep reading please.. ^.^  
  
Every time Sesshomaru entered, he'd ask the children to go bother Jaken. Of course, they were happy and left promising Kagome of their return. "Kagome, I'll think about it. I'm not sure if you can go now that the jewels complete. If it does work and let you go home, what if it dosen't won't let you come home? You even told me that there are hardly any demons and that they are very uncommon. You need to stay here." Sesshomaru then got up and left, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.  
  
Sesshomaru: NO! I said she CAN go! Please! I don't want her mad at me!  
  
Tinkerbell_06: SHUT UP! Don't make me show that picture to Inu Yasha, ya know, the one with you sucking your thumb and sleeping w/ a teddy bear...  
  
Sesshomaru: k! I'm done. I'll be quite now....  
  
"KAGOMEEE!" Shippo said bounding in the room with Rin. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the two children and angry taiyoukai behind them.  
  
"Rin, Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as they hid behind her. She looked at their shaking figures then looked at Sesshomaru. "Okay dog boy what did you do to my little friends?" Kagome damanded. "Kagome, we were just joking around about him loving you then he almost killed us!" Shippo wailed. Rin giggled, "It was funny too. Rin wasn't that scared. Rin knows that Sesshomaru would never hurt Rin. Shippo on the other hand....." Kagome hid her smile and turned to the demon before her.  
  
"You better hope I don't put some prayer beads on you!" She yelled at him as she tried to push him out of her room. "Now... leave.... so I can go to....sleep!" Then Sesshomaru moved, causing her to fall on her face. "Ow!!!! Evil demon....." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, taking the children with him so that Kagome could sleep.  
  
Sorry it was short. I've been busy with school, dance, and taking care of rabbits. Hey, does anyone know where I can find a website on how to make kimonos? If so please tell me in a review. I'm making one for 4-H and I need to know where to find a pattern. So PLEASE tell me if you know anything.... thanks! 


	5. Chapter five Hey! i've got a stoned cat...

Chapter Five: Finally Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so you can't sue me. All ya would get is some moldy bread and my little brother..... and he is annoying!! (trust me!)  
  
~Last Time~ "You better hope I don't put some prayer beads on you!" She yelled at him as she tried to push him out of her room. "Now... leave.... so I can go to....sleep!" Then Sesshomaru moved, causing her to fall on her face. "Ow!!!! Evil demon....." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, taking the children with him so that Kagome could sleep.  
  
~Now in front of Sesshomaru's fortress~  
  
"Well Sango-chan, we're here." Miroku said as he looked up at the fortress. "Yep. Now, just to get in...."  
  
************************************************ Kagome woke up to a scent she hadn't recognized for a while. "Miroku, Sango, Kirara?" She said lazily as she walked out of her room and down the stairs to got out side to see if her nose was lying to her.  
  
************************************************ "A demon approaches, from within the castle, two of them actually." Miroku said as he closed his eyes to see if one of them was Kagome.  
  
************************************************ Kagome was about to open the large doors when Sesshomaru appeared. "And where do you think your going?" He asked. Kagome yawned, showing two sharp fangs with it. "I'm going to see if my nose was right and open the door to see Sango, Miroku and Kirara. I miss them baka so I'm happy to see them even though I'm half asleep." She opened the door and.....  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running towards her. Kagome's eyes opened up really wide and ran to her dear friends.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Kirara! I've missed you all so much!" She said as the embraced her in a group hug. Sesshomaru walked up to the happy group, stopping every form of happiness.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said nodding his head. Sesshomaru glared at him. Kagome felt everyone become tense, so she went off.  
  
"OKAY! Everyone, this has gone far enough! I'm fine, Sesshomaru's just pissed off cuz I'm pissed at him, and I want to go hooommmeee!!!!!" She said, finally breaking down in tears. Sango ran to her, offering her comfort. "Don't worry Kagome-chan. Miroku and I shall work on some kind of agreement." Kagome's tears stopped and she looked up at her friend. "Thanks... and good luck." Kagome said to her friend. Sesshomaru led them in to the fortress.  
  
~ 3 hours later of conflict and negotiation.... ~  
  
Kagome had been waiting out side of Sesshomaru's study, hoping that her friends were winning the argument. Sesshomaru had the doors made special so that no demon could hear through them. Finally the doors opened.  
  
Miroku came out with a few slap marks, Sango and Sesshomaru came out perfectly fine. Sango saw Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, you are aloud to go home.... for 3 hours once in the well. Miroku and I shall wait for you in Keade's village to time you." Kagome nodded her head. "Thanks guys. I shall see you tomorrow then." They nodded their heads and walked outside and got on the now, large demon, Kirara, and took off.  
  
There, the next chappie will be long, and funny. (Or at least I hope so....) I'll work on it during study hall at school. When done it shall be posted. Also, I want at least 3 reviews for this chappie to continue. Not much so please do this. I DON'T MIND FLAMES! YOU MAY GIVE THEM IF YOU WANT! I LOVE FLAMES! I'LL JUST FLAME YOU'RE ASS BACK AND LAUGH AT YOU, THEN FIX THE STORY SO YOU LIKE IT! I'm done ranting and raving so go review for me now..... 


	6. Chapte six: Going home for 3 hours

Hello everyone. I've made this chapter longer. I'm love flames so if the story sucks... flame it! Don't be afraid to do so. Don't hesitate to flame me.  
  
Well, oh ya disclaimer. I don't own any of them, I'm sorry to disappoint any of those who were willing to try. For your efforts, I give you a kitty. It's a little high, but who's gonna know? ta da! A stoned kitty just for your entertainment and joy! On with the story...  
  
~Chapter Six~ Going home.... for 3 hours.  
  
Kagome woke the next morning to see Sesshomaru standing over her, watching her with his eyes.  
  
"If I were your enemy, you would've been dead hours ago." He told her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and he continued, "You should have your senses alert at all hours." She ignored him and slid open a door to reveal many colored kimonos. Kagome didn't feel like wearing one today so walked over to her bag and pulled out the contents. Items including: any bath essentials, her gameboy advance SP w/ Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets game, (it rocks! Play it sometime!) Different cds and many dead batteries. The demon stopped rambling to himself a stood there for a moment looking at her.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" He asked her losing his patience a bit each time she ignored him. She pulled out some clothing and stared at him. "Duh, remember, I'm going home today." He turned around, yet didn't leave yet. Kagome took that time to get dressed. She gave her consent so he turned back around to see her wearing a cute powder pink shirt with a white kitty on it. She also wore black boots and flared jeans.  
  
"Well, when are you leaving?" He asked he felt almost sad letting Kagome leave him. Kagome was thinking the same thing. She quickly put everything in her bag. "In a few minutes, I want to say bye to Rin and Shippo." He looked down at her, "Remember: Only 3 hours or else something WILL happen to Sango and Miroku." He told her. "Yes mother." Kagome said sarcastically. "Be careful on your way there." He continued. "Yes mother, don't worry, my miko powers have increased very largely since Naraku has been dead." She continued in a now sarcastic/reassuring tone. Sesshomaru nodded and let her go bid fare well to the children. To reassure the children, she promised them lots of chocolate on her return.  
  
Kagome walked to the large entrance doors and opened them. Sesshomaru was standing there. "Hurry back." He told her as she went past him. Kagome nodded and waved her hand back at him.  
  
~Sesshy's thoughts~  
  
I wonder, why am I feeling so protective and worried about her? I have no use for her. The only thing keeping me from killing her is my word to Inu Yasha. Or is it? Is it that I've fallen for her? Do I actually care and or love her? Why? Sure she's brave, beautiful, smart, strong, caring, generous, and- shit! I do like her! I wonder if she feels the same.....  
  
~Kagome's thoughts on her way to the well~  
  
Why did Sesshomaru care about my well-being? Was it because of his promise to Inu Yasha? No, I don't think so; he died over a month ago. Does he have feelings for me? No, why would a handsome taiyoukai want me? Wait! Did I just say handsome? Oh, well, it's true. And he's kinda kind, and hot, and patient, and hot, and kinda caring, and hot. OMG! I like Sesshomaru! To bad he doesn't feel the same. I better stop those feelings before I get my heart hurt once again. It was bad enough knowing Inu Yasha's in hell with Kikiyo. Oh well. Hey! Keade's village! Now where's Sango?  
  
~Thoughts are over with~  
  
Sango watched something come towards her. "What is- Kagome-chan!" Sango called as she ran up to her friend. "Hey Sango. Ya ready to time me?" Sango nodded her head and went to find Miroku.  
  
"Kagome-sama! How nice to see you!" Miroku said as he embraced her in a hug. He was about to pull his lecherous stunts when he heard a small growl coming from her. "Sorry. Old habits die hard ya know." He said as he backed away. Kagome giggled and started to walk to the well with her friends, telling them about Sesshomaru.  
  
"So, you like him? What about Inu Yasha." Sango asked her friend as she giggled. Kagome thought for a moment, "Well he did like Kikiyo so I figure that I can love again and get over that hanyou." Miroku laughed. "Kagome calling Inu Yasha a hanyou, you changed attitude wise anyway." Kagome nodded and looked down at the well. "Okay, any requests?" Sango's eyes widened with joy.  
  
"Oh! A cappuccino! And some York peppermint patties!" Sango said jumping up and down. Miroku watched her with interest. Thoughts (inappropriate ones) ran through his head as he watched her. "Miroku?" Kagome asked. Miroku sadly came back to reality. "Um, I'd like some of those salt and vinegar chips and a vanilla coke." Kagome nodded and waved good-bye as she jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped up out of the well and ran to her home.  
  
"MOM! GRAMPS! SOTA! I'M HOME!" She yelled as she removed her shoes and ran into the living room. What she saw shocked her. (I thought about ending it here.)  
  
"H-h-Hojo!" (Or here...)  
  
Kagome froze as she saw her mother look at her. "Um Hojo, maybe you should go home." She told him when he saw Kagome. "Kagome-chan, I never knew you still dressed up for Halloween." Kagome sighed and thanked whatever luck she possessed that is was Halloween and Sota was out trick or treating. "Um, yeah. Can you please leave? I kinda need to talk to my mom." " Sure!" Hojo said as he left out the door. Kagome's mom stared at her. "What the..." Ms. H said when she saw Kagome.  
  
"Mom, let me explain..." Kagome said as she sat down with her mother.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Kagome's mom absorbed everything and nodded her head. "Well, I guess this mean we get to go on a huge shopping spree to get any and everything you might need for your survival of the next few hundred years....." Kagome laughed and agreed. "Hai. Lets go now!!" Kagome and her mom flew to the car faster than you can say I hate kikiyo.  
  
~1 ½ hours later...~  
  
Kagome wearily climbed out of the car and carried tons of bags. Her mom emerged next, with even more things. Kagome quickly went up to her room and packed up everything into many bags, backpacks, and or suitcases. Kagome had everything she need. Lets see the list included: (if you want to read....)  
  
5 bottles of herbal essences shampoo 30 packages of 8 pack AA batteries. 10 new cds a new pair of pants, sweats, hoodie, and 4 new shirts a pair of sneakers plenty of underwear, socks, bras toothpaste floss a new portable cd player portable DVD player (^__________^) 20 different DVD's and anything else you might want to add.....  
  
Kagome hauled everything to the well and wrote a long note/letter with a small lock of Inu Yasha's hair and a few photos with it. "I hope he'll be okay. He idolized Inu Yasha." Kagome said before she hugged her mother and grandfather good bye. Kagome jumped into the well looking back once at her family before leaving forever.  
  
Kagome came out of the other end just in time to see Sango and Miroku about to be eaten by demons.  
  
"Damn, she's here. Let's go tell Sesshomaru-sama." They left the frightened Sango and Miroku and confused Kagome there. "Um, anywayz, Here's your things guys." Sango and Miroku thanked Kagome as she handed them their items. "Well, I'll see you guys later and I'll bring Shippo next time I come and visit. See you soon!" She said as she took off with her now VERY large yellow backpack, (I mean, 50 times the normal size!) and a few other bags in hand and traveled back to the Western lands.  
  
Ah. There, I hope you liked this long chappie! I decided to say, this was a fun chappie to write, but I was a little too lazy to put in much detail about their shopping trip. Oh, Kagome's Miko powers rock so much that she can bewitch the DVD player to run without power stuff. Don't ask how, it just happens!! Well, review now so I can right the next chappie! 


	7. TA DA! IT'S DONE AND YES, FLAME IT TILL ...

Chapter Seven.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue... sorry  
  
~Last time...~  
  
"Damn, she's here. Let's go tell Sesshomaru-sama." They left the frightened Sango and Miroku and confused Kagome there. "Um, anywayz, Here's your things guys." Sango and Miroku thanked Kagome as she handed them their items. "Well, I'll see you guys later and I'll bring Shippo next time I come and visit. See you soon!" She said as she took off with her now VERY large yellow backpack, (I mean, 50 times the normal size!) and a few other bags in hand and traveled back to the Western lands.  
  
~Now~  
  
Kagome arrived at Sesshomaru's castle and walked in.  
  
"HONEY! I'M HOME!!" She screamed. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. "What?" She asked laughing, "I've always *snicker* wanted to do *giggle that." Sesshomaru starred at her bags.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" He asked her playfully. *gasp* "I forgot something...." Sesshomaru tensed up. "Just joking!" He relaxed and lunged at her. She dodged and kicked him in the back. "Someone's been training hard I see." Sesshomaru said complimenting her. "Thanks, hey, I'm going to go take my stuff up to my room." Sesshomaru nodded and watched her lug her things down the hall.  
  
She's so beautiful. Hopefully she loves me like I love her... what. Love? *you know it's true fluffy!* who's there? *your second personality, you know, the one that loves to show it's emotions, the part you inherited from you great, and terrible father...* Why must you bother me now? * easy, you need help finding out what your feelings are. You love Kagome. Your scared that she might not feel that same and...*  
  
(sadly they were interrupted by something loud. Very loud...)  
  
Sesshomaru listened. "It's coming from Kagome's room." He dashed to Kagome's room and threw open the door. Kagome was jumping around, jammin on her electric guitar. Sesshomaru left with a look of udder confusion on his face. "Note to self: Have Kagome explain everything from her time..."  
  
Rin walked into the room where she heard a strange noise coming from. "Rin's ears hurt from the noise. Rin will go play in the garden with Shippo-chan." Rin and Jaken both left the castle to get away from the loud noise.  
  
~2 hours later...~  
  
The noise finally stopped and was replaced with soft music. She was practicing her Pointe. Since she was never home for classes, so she took her Pointe shoes and secretly practiced when no one watched. She kicked ass at it too.  
  
Sesshomaru followed the new music and looked at Kagome. She was on her toes in weird shoes that looked boxed at the tip. She twirled and did a few turns and jumps. He was amazed by the way her body moved with the music.  
  
I know Sesshomaru's there watching me. Yet, I do nothing to stop him. Is it because I love him? Yeah, I do. But he doesn't feel the same. Kagome quickly did a purette and faced Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hello, I'm practicing my ballet. Can I help you with something." He didn't answer. Kagome got really annoyed by his quietness. "Um, hello? Have you recently become a mute? Do you understand the words that are comin out of my mouth?" Still nothing. Kagome grew impatient and turned around. No one was there. Kagome undid the ribbon around her shoes and changed into a pair of pj pants and tank top. She quickly dashed out of the room, searching for Sesshomaru. She used her sense of smell to try and find him, no luck though, he's masked his scent. "Damn it! Now where did he run off to?" Kagome thought out loud searching for him, then it hit her, "Duh! Use miko powers and find his power thingy!" Kagome quickly searched the castle for a certain feeling, one filled with great power, then she felt it, coming towards her.  
  
Kagome relaxed a little and followed it.  
  
Sesshomaru had left to attend a few minor things and leave Kagome in peace. He dashed away and was about to return when he smelt Kagome. "Great she's looking for me, I know, time for a small game of hide and seek." Sesshomaru quickly masked his scent.  
  
Then out of no where a huge meteorite fell from the sky, it was half the size of Japan. Kagome looked out the window, so did Sesshy. He made his way to her and the two held each other and kissed, not letting go of one another. Then the meteorite made contact with the ground, and their world went blank.  
  
LOL! THE END! I'M ENDING IT HERE BECAUSE WRITER'S BLOCK HAS NOT LEFT MY MIND. NOW FLAME THIS SO I CAN LAUGH, OR LAUGH AT IT AND TELL ME YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY, DO WHATEVER. JA NE! 


End file.
